


Villain Luz - Human Gus Au

by Miyori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta story, Gen, Human Gus, More tags in the future, Villain Luz Noceda, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyori/pseuds/Miyori
Summary: Alternative universe where Luz was born in boiling isles and where Gus was born and raised in the human world.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Villain Luz - Human Gus Au

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a Beta version, I had these ideas a while ago and was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading.
> 
> English is not my native language, I am from Brazil (I speak Portuguese), a friend translated the text into English (i lov u).

King  
\- Never became Eda’s friend;  
\- Had it’s skull broken while being made fun of by other demons;  
\- Works for Emperor Belos;  
\- After failing a couple of missions, King had his horns broken by Belos;  
\- His last chance before being petrified was agreeing to be Luz Noceda’s guide;  
\- King didn’t like Luz at the beginning, but after realizing they both had the same desire to prove themselves to others, they grew closer;  
\- Has an illusion that allows him to pretend to be a wizard;

Luz Noceda  
\- Grew up in the Boiling Isles;  
\- She was left out and constantly picked on for being human and not knowing how to use magic;  
\- Managed to do her first spell at the age of 10;  
\- She applied to Hexside, but was not accepted;  
\- Belos welcomed Luz and taught her how to use magic;  
\- As time went on, she became bitter and less childish;  
\- She does all the dirty work for Belos;  
\- No one besides King knows about her relation with the Emperor;  
\- She worships Belos for being the only one who reached out to help her;  
\- She turned into a powerful witch and caused major chaos in the Boiling Isles;  
\- Second most wanted person in the Isles, right behind Eda, The Owl Lady;

AUGUSTUS  
\- Born and raised in the human world;  
\- Obsessed with fiction, he even started his own club, but it got shut down because of the lack of members;  
\- He is made fun of for being smart and still believing in magic and ‘supernatural’ things;  
\- Thinking there was something wrong with him and that he had to be fixed, he decided by himself he should go to Summer Camp;  
\- After a weird owl stole his favorite pencil, he ended up in the Boiling Isles;  
\- Gus was welcomed by The Owl Lady, Eda;  
\- After realizing he was right about the existence of magic, he decided to stay;  
\- He was shut off by the locals, who saw his humanity as a threat;  
\- Joined Hexside as Multi-Track (just like canon Luz);  
\- After meeting Willow there, they quickly became friends;  
\- He was bullied by Boscha;  
\- Mattholomule tried to become his friend cause he thought Gus was powerful;  
\- He met Amity during abomination class, they had an argument because Amity thought he’d be able to make a simple abomination;  
\- Gus started training like crazy so he could fit in, which resulted in him falling asleep during class, Amity was the one who woke him up, and after learning the reason behind his sleepiness, she grew a bit more fond of him, could be the start of a friendship;

**Author's Note:**

> Please say what you think, I thirst for comments.


End file.
